The are many service business, such as telephone line installation, cable television cable installation, new construction, maintenance projects, lawn care projects, landscaping projects, handyman services, home improvement services, delivery services, janitorial and cleaning projects that require accept a new job and dispatching workers to complete the new job.
There are many problems associated with dispatching such workers. One problem is that it is difficult to find a worker who is currently geographically closet to a new work location.
Another problem is that it is difficult to estimate how long it will take a worker to physically arrive at a new work location. Another problem is that it is difficult to monitor how many hours a worker actually spend on the new work project.
Another problem is that it is difficult to confirm that a worker has actually completed a new work product. Another problem is that it is difficult to confirm that a requirements of a new work project are correct for a given physical geographic location. For example, if a new work project included a request to maintain overhead telephone wires and the wires were actually underground and not overhead, the new work project should be canceled or adjusted.
Another problem is that it is difficult to timely send out an invoice when a new work project has been completed. Another problem is that it is difficult to have workers who are working on a new work project to update additions or removals of physical objects such as utility poles, wires, etc.
Thus, it is desirable to solve some of these and other problems associated with project management.